Talk:Sultan RS
Super car? Is this car really worthy of being classified as a supercar? Sure, it may be fast but it looks like a 1990s junker, but restored. Maybe it's classified as a supercar in the game? I don't know, but it's pretty stupid. If it is in the game, then we as a wiki should keep it that way. But if not, sports car, no? Chris6d Talk 16:29, June 7, 2016 (EST) :It's classed as a super because R* are dumb. It's a rally sports car. Monk Talk 20:31, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ---- Based Sultan RS might be based on this: http://tanakatire.web.infoseek.co.jp/505_4/HKS_ALTEZZA.jpg A 2-door IS300 / Altezza, rear diffuser, side exhausts, guttered interior, etc. --ChanJaoming 19:22, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't say it is based on it, maybe inspired/trying to emulate one since nothing I see is directly is taken from it (the rear kinda though, bad picture).--Thescarydude 23:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Guess you're right considering most GTAIV cars are hybrids of 2 or more cars. The widebody is too bulky compared to the in-game version, but I like how the Sultan RS has a typical TRD race package flares. I figured this is one of the cars modeled after since that's the only IS300 I know that is 2 door.--ChanJaoming 08:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) The car is also just looks a four door with the rear doors sealed and heightened wheel wells; the Sultan RS is actually shortened and given a coupe shape.--Thescarydude 14:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- it can be sold to Stevie, i just did it twice--ScotlandTheBest 17:59, 12 April 2009 (UTC) It mentions the hood always being black, although i'm sure you can get metal hoods with the standard paint colour? It may just be my mind playing tricks on me, so i won't edit it just yet. Ess-Tee 10:37, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Can't say I've ever seen an RS without the black hood, so I'll leave that as-is. The end of the 'Description' section contradicts the 'Variants' section; I'm not sure which one's 'correct', so I won't touch that, but... yeah. Samadriel 12:36, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think we're on the same page here man, none of us know the truth for sure. I'll be playing GTA4 today, so i'll be sure to see if i can find one with the normal hood, but now that i think of it, i don't think there is a non-carbon fibre hood variant. Ess-Tee 04:58, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, so this page and other pages/people claim that the sultan RS is extremly rare, but i currently have 3 in my safehouse parking spots :S Bennary :Please indent your text correctly. The Sultan RS could be considered rare in a few ways, and non-rare in a few. It's found only in one place in the game, true. But it's found there 100% of the time. Also consider what you said, if I had 5 Prestige Editions of CoD:MW2, would that make it non-rare? No, it's just because I went to the time and effort to gather them, as you did with your Sultan RS's. Ess-Tee 11:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Tokyo Drift's Mitsubishi Evolution VIII comparison Refer to this image: http://driftjapan.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2008/03/tokyo-drift-lancer-evo.jpg. There is very little semblance to this car and the Sultan RS, aside the color. So yeah. - ZS 19:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ZS it looks a bit like one without the American Racing decals on it.Andrew nicholson 18:25, January 26, 2010 (UTC) oh and don't send messages to my talkpage lets keep this inevitable heated car debate on this page only. Speed incorrect? It may just be me, but the speed seems off by a lot, the speed is listed as 100mph but i believe that has to be wrong, the sentinel can reach 192mph and it would get its arse kicked to pieces by the RS. --Alexms96 09:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Actually it is correct, and I need to edit te Sentinel page, which is incorrect. See Talk:Infernus or my talk page for more explanations.--Loadingue 10:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Sultan RS spawn Hello I noticed today playing GTA IV TBoGT taht you can find a Sultan RS in Traffic while Driving a VooDoo i have tried it a couple times just to verify and it works it takes a while and is rare but you will run into one eventually i ws driving around Louis's apartment --- Depending on how recently you drove your Sultan RS, the vehicle will have a chance to spawn in traffic. Any vehicles will appear in traffic if either you are driving that particular vehicle or have driven it within a certain time frame (having never tested the time limit, I'm not sure exactly what that time frame might but it seems to be somewhere between 15 and 30 minutes of gameplay). So yeah, it can appear in traffic but that won't happen without first going to the mansion to pick up the original (or by using the cheatcode and driving a Sultan RS you spawn that way). rjcripe --- Bullshit. God has horns! (talk) 11:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Subaru? Aaaahhhh... I'm not quite sure that this car is based on a Subaru as much as the article says. I'm a massive Subaru fanatic and some people say I'm obssessed with it, and I'm pretty sure it physically resembles the Toyota Altezza (Lexus IS300 where I live). This might need a re-write as it pretty much only talks about it being a Soobie... Russelnorthrop 11:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I totally agree but to me it looks more like a Lexus IS F. It just doesnt look klike a subaru, plus its made by Karin, a parody of Toyota/Lexus. I would say feel free to make the changes.SgtByrd 11:36, December 21, 2011 (UTC) OK I've changed most of the references to the Soobie to the Lexus IS300. I wouldn't say it's based on an IS F though because that was second generation and this definately looks more like a first gen IS300. Unless they did a first generation IS F? I'm not 100% sure on that but I'm sure it's a first gen. Russelnorthrop 21:36, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Engine Whoever said that the Sultan RS has a 3.5L Inline 4 cylinder is retarded! Its obviously not an inline engine if you look at it.. its in V formation. Also if you know any cars, you should know that a 3.5L is a common size for v6 engines and not inline 4 cylinders. Think before you speak! Justification for Is-300 There are a number of clear similarities between the IS300 and the HD era Sultan/ RS; 1. The headlamp units; they feature straight edges with the outer area being taller than the inner area. The fact that the Sultan has headlights with such straight edges make its headlights nearly identical to that of an IS300. 2. The shape of the front grille; it is blatantly insipred by an IS300 because it features the same shape, being alinear quadrilateral whose lower edge is more narrow than the theop edge. 3. The greenhouse area; the A pillar of the Sultan/ RS is again, very straight, continuing the Altezza/ IS300 design style, along with this, the shaping of the C pillars are kept in line with the design styling of the Altezza/ IS300. 4. The HD era Sultan/ RS is maunfactured by Karin, which is based on Toyota, who manufacture the Altezaa/ IS300. In order for you to not have noticed any of these factors with regards to the HD era Sultan/ RS's design you either have to be naive or lacking knowledge of automobile design elements. JBanton (talk) 10:02, December 10, 2012 (UTC) GTA 5 "version" To be honest, I don't believe this page should have a part regarding how the Sultan can be modified in LSC so it resembles the Sultan RS. After all, other pages do not have this added in. Couple notable examples: *Despite the fact the Bagger can be modified to look like a GTA IV Freeway with two headlights, there is no picture of a Bagger in such state on either page. *Though the Ruiner can be modified to look like a GTA SA Buffalo, no such image is on either page. *A Schafter can be modified to look like Tony's Schafter of TBoGT (Indeed, I have one which matches that as a competitive Sedan), but again, no image of such modifications are on the page. *The Gang variant of the Futo can be re-created, but there is no picture. A large amount of these are less drastic differences than the Sultan-Sultan RS conversion going on here, with the most major difference being the Bagger's second headlight. Unlike that, the Sultan has four doors, while the RS does not. That completely changes the vehicle from a use-based standpoint. Frankly, I also believe this contributes to mere confusion. After all, the majority of these mods are purely cosmetic, with only the spoiler providing any actual effect. Even if the other pages listed include similar pictures, there is no reason to add how to re-make the Sultan RS in GTA V. The (not-so) faux Hawk 00:56, April 4, 2015 (UTC) : I think "incaceration" may not have been the word you were looking for... however, #Bagger - Mentioned in trivia on Bagger & Freeway pages, modified image has been allowed in the gallery on the Bagger page. #Ruiner - Mentioned in trivia on Ruiner page, modified image has been allowed in the gallery. #Shafter - Variant does not have its own page - unrelated to your argument. #Futo - Variant does not have its own page - unrelated to your argument. : To my recollection, the Sultan is the only vehicle that has a chassis modification option that updates the "badging" on the vehicle to replicate another model. The Bagger doesn't suddenly get "Freeway" decals. smurfy (coms) 01:55, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::# Never explicitly states anywhere (outside of trivia) that the Bagger was modified to look like a Freeway. Only images of "a modified Bagger". Closest one has modifications which are not part of the Freeway (whitewall tires). ::# Never explicitly states in images that the Ruiner was modified to look like a GTA SA Buffalo. Closest one includes mods which are not part of the Buffalo (Ducktail Spoiler, multiple body colors) ::# Technically is. Does not need to be a seperate page for the criteria to be met. Only a variant. ::# Technically is. Does not need to be a seperate page for the criteria to be met. Only a variant. : Badging isn't all that major. Essentially, you are saying that because the Sultan gets one or two details, it suddenly becomes valid to post it on a seperate page. Essentially, you are saying "it has DUCK spray-painted on it, therefore it is a duck," even if "DUCK" was painted on a truck. : Heck, it's entirely possible the Sultan's upgrade to RS is something similar to real life car brands and how they will add suffixes to already existent models to make them sound sportier, more luxurious, etc. What's the difference between a Ford Focus RS and a Ford Focus ST? Some glitzy features, minor performance tweaks, and a rebadging. Quite possibly, the addition of RS signifies is the same as the Focus example, making the Sultan sound more "sporty," and adding in some minor features geared towards sports cars, so people into a sporty car will buy it. As for mimicing the actual Sultan RS, it is quite possible the original Sultan RS was discontinued (potentially because nobody was buying it, explaining why it's so rare in GTA IV), or that the Sultan RS was never meant to be sold for road use (again explaining its rarity), and that the normal Sultan can be sold under the "RS" pretense as a form of making people feel like they own a rally car, when they really don't. (Oh GTA, why have you got to make this so complicated?) : Need I remind, a lot of the modifications in LSC are not always aftermarket. Racing kits (something which is highly vehicle based and very often supplied by the manufacturer) are on vehicles other than the Sultan, which would, of course, explain why you can't fit a Zentorno's racing spoiler onto a Voltic. Most aftermarket parts are made to be "one-size fits most," aiming to make them valid on members of a certain vehicle group, because a spoiler which can be fit on 20 models from different manufacturers will sell faster than one which can be fit on one or two. : Finally, updated the naming to be more relevant. I know there was a word similar to "incarceration" that meant rendition, but I digress. "Version" matches the discussion much better. The (not-so) faux Hawk 05:12, April 4, 2015 (UTC) : Except that some decals reading "Sultan RS" are added to the car and the only difference is the number of doors, that makes it relevant enough. (talk/ /blog) 01:53, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :: See above. The (not-so) faux Hawk 05:12, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: To put you out of your misery, the word you were thinking of was "incarnation". ::: Despite all the ifs, buts and maybes you may want to throw at this about intent, whether the mods are factory or after-market or whether they are actually performance enhancing or "ricer", it remains that the chassis modification is (again as far as I can recall) the only one that decorates a car to identify it with the name of a previously distinctly named variant. If the scenario is not unique, then this may set a precedent we will have to follow on other pages. None of your 4 examples qualify though. smurfy (coms) 06:13, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Due to the fact that it can be modified and it has decals saying Sultan RS on the vehicle, I have decided that the info will stay on this page. Leo68 (talk) 06:25, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::One major problem: By your logic, if I go into the game with a screwdriver and remove the badging, by your logic, it is now an entirely different vehicle. If I badge it "KURUMA", then it becomes the different-but-similar Kuruma. Basing your decision purely upon badging is irrelevant. The GTA IV Futo gang variant was badged the Futo GT, so why is that not a page? There is more to calling a vehicle another model than just what it says on the badges. this image, specifically the top one, displays this perfectly, as there is a little "GT" on the bottom right of the Futo GT where the normal Futo lacks this. That is where the two are similar in a way which the difference is neglegible. The Sultan in GTA V and one mod suddenly badging it the Sultan RS is the same case. The whole "it came from a variant from a past game" argument is getting repetitious, and it seems like the absence of other reason than the badges which makes it being repeated. Regardless why it's repeated, it still doesn't contribute to making the Sultan RS article as a whole as understandable as it can possibly be. ::::Another issue, one which I feel like is a bit harder to really address with facts. Saying at the top of Sultan RS that the vehicle is exclusively in GTA IV, then down below... what? How easy is it to understand this? Reader confusion is pretty likely to happen when you double up on your own words like that, saying something is exclusive to one game, yet talking about its appearance in another game. Either clarifying that it is possible to make a Sultan RS in GTA V in the first paragraph, or remove the confusing content, will resolve this. This is really only something which adresses people who do not come here often or don't know much about GTA V's modding system. Trust me, as a former b-crat on a smaller Wiki, it's kinda hard to identify this issue when you've seen the page 150 times and/or can recite the text from memory. New blood, such as <10 edits, will provide better info as to if this is confusing to them or not, but when I saw this page the first few times, I'll just say it didn't make as much sense as it should. ::::One final issue, and one which the Sultan RS sort of loses out in no matter what. Unlike the Futo GT said earlier, the Sultan RS in GTA V is not, in the game code, considered a seperate vehicle. The Futo GT recieves that luxury because it has modifications which cannot be removed, regardless however many Pay n' Spray visits. The Sultan RS in GTA V? The Sultan RS doesn't exist in the code. It's all earned in a single modification, and besides the badging, the only difference to the Sultan was that it has a roll cage. ::::One miscelianeous issue is how this is a mockup of the RS, but it's on the same page as the actual RS. That's unlike all other vehicles which smurfy adressed from the examples provided, which such vehicles were allowed to exist on the modified vehicle's page, not the vehicle which it was modified to look like's page. This goes against that rule of sorts, because of a badge.The (not-so) faux Hawk 08:28, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (reset indents) Seems to be a major problem in your mind. GTA IV didn't have "mod shop" capabilities. You can't modify any vehicle in that game, only respray it. Apples/oranges. The Futo "GT" was still just a "Futo", just as the "Highway Reaper" Dukes was just a "Dukes" and most of the other modified versions were also not uniquely named. Some of the ones that were uniquely named, continued their unique names into GTA V (e.g. Sentinel and Sentinel XS) so still don't fit this argument. Let me spell out the criteria... Get it? smurfy (coms) 09:26, April 4, 2015 (UTC) : With respect to the Sultan > Sultan RS, it is not "just the badge/decal". The interior is upgraded to be identical to the GTA IV version, down to the boost gauge. I had IV and V side by side on my desktop (IV on my PC screen, V on my PS3 through my 2nd monitor) while taking the interior shot of IV to compare them. :There are however some page formatting issues arising from the removal of the prior description in GTAV from this page that I still need to clean up. smurfy (coms) 09:39, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Just to add on to the table above, Sentinel XS did not exist in IV. It was a Sentinel with customizations and a new badge. Same model, handling and game name. Basically, the Sentinel/Sentinel XS in IV is the same thing as Futo/Futo GT in IV. 11:42, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks Wildbrick - serves me right for playing IV with HUD turned off for so long. It's even mentioned on the XS page and its talk page. smurfy (coms) 11:58, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (reset indent)The chart seems to be overly specific. You're reducing the applicable members to such a point the Sultan is the only member. Let me adjust the chart to correct it: I don't really understand the Sentinel being brought into this, as the Sentinel in IV (and in past games which have the XS variant) cannot be modified to the point where it is the past variant. The other vehicles on the list can be modified to resemble/be re-badged into other vehicles. I can't take a stock one and turn it into an XS - if that Sentinel spawns an XS, it is always an XS, and vice-versa. Code dictates it -- while the XS and Sentinel are the same when you get in, from a code-based standpoint, the two are slightly different, as XS has a seperate model for the rear louvers, body kit, spoiler, etc. while the Sentinel does not have this. Back to the point: If we expand and correct, the Sultan isn't really the only one with these traits. The Futo is (debatably) different from past vehicles, and can be re-badged to resemble the GT variant. Same with the Ruiner, despite the fact the SA Buffalo lacks badges (GTA SA didn't have badges on their cars, if I remember correctly), it follows all the same parts. My main qualm is how the Sultan can be turned into an RS at will, unlike the Sentinel. I can take a normal Sultan, drive it into LSC, and *poof!* it becomes a Sultan RS. The Futo has this, but that's ignored essentially because it was "not a seperaate vehicle." Interiors doesn't really matter, as that is shared with other vehicles. That right there only matters if the Sultan's interior was unique in V, but it shares the interior with the following: *Khamelion *Fusilade *Both Sentinels *Both Zions And back when I owned a Sentinel XS, thanks to the wonders of shared interiors, if I remember correctly, the Sentinel XS also had a boost gauge when I drove it last (which was ~a month ago when I sold mine off for room for a Z-type). Keep in mind it's ignoring the elephant in the room fact that the Sultan is the only four-door for this interior, as this does not affect the dashboard, where the boost gauge and other interior components added in the roll cage are located. "It was a Sentinel with customizations and a new badge. Same model, handling and game name." That's exactly what the Sultan in V is. A Sultan with some customizations and a new badge, and everything else remains the exact same. The (not-so) faux Hawk 18:06, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Performance Disclaimer Should we add a disclaimer to the trivia or performance sections to say that the Sultan RS (and for that matter, the Banshee 900R) do not actually measure up to the T20, Osiris, and Zentorno? We can cite Broughy's car testing or the game's performance statistics that he has displayed in a spreadsheet. They're clearly inferior statistically, and there's no way you can say that cars that gets 1:02 and 1:03 minute lap times are on the same level as ones with 1:05 lap times- to those not aware of how significant those differences are, the Sultan and Banshee's times are only barely better than the Bullet and the Voltic, the two worst supercars. Optimore (talk) 06:50, February 29, 2016 (UTC)Optimore :You could mention it but I don't want any data or numbers mentioned in there, as I've alreadyalready said to a couple of users. Monk Talk 07:24, February 29, 2016 (UTC) File Names All files on this article ( ) are named and licensed correctly as of 11/06/16. MonkeyBot188 (talk) 16:17, June 11, 2016 (UTC)